


new doors opening

by planetundersiege



Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [53]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Katolis (The Dragon Prince), Post-Canon, Self-Reflection, Wordcount: 100-500, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: She was sitting on the roof of the tallest tower, looking down.
Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588306
Kudos: 5





	new doors opening

She was sitting on the roof of the tallest tower, looking down. The view of Katolis was a grand one at the top of the castle, she could clearly see green meadows, the lush forest in the distance, as well as the courtyard on one side, and the town in the close distance connected directly to the castle via a large stone road.

In a lot of circumstances, this was more than just a splending view, it was one of the greater one this part of the human kingdoms could offer. It was no way near as beautiful and intriguing as the views seen from Xadia, but it was something. Over the months she had spent in the castle, it had become comforting. Like a new normal, a part of her life.

Rayla would have never guessed this would be where she ended up merely a year ago, and no other person would either. Human or elf. The fact that there was no longer a war was still hard to grasp. It was like she was reaching for straws, her mind refusing to fully accept the wonderful reality because of the centuries of fighting.

For it to all just be over after such a long time, after having returned the dragon age.

It felt peculiar, and a part of her wondered what she would do now. After all, she had been raised to one day become an assassin, to carry out the orders needed in the glory of Xadia. She was raised for war, trained to take lives.

And now that was over, she no longer had a purpose.

It wasn’t like she  _ wanted _ to be an assassin, and she was relieved to no longer feel like she was forced to either. But it was all new, to finally be able to decide for herself.

It would open so many doors, and for the first time in her life, Rayla finally had time to sit down and think about her life.

What did  _ she _ want?


End file.
